


The different kind of party

by StoriesAreMyGift



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesAreMyGift/pseuds/StoriesAreMyGift
Summary: An imagine where Tony throws one of his parties but your attention is with someone else...





	The different kind of party

The party was like all the others. It was one of Tony Stark’s parties and so, it was a buzzing, exciting evening but also the most important thing in the city like every other party Tony threw. 

As a member of the Avengers, you had no other choice than to attend even when you weren’t amused or thrilled about it. Only one thought was keeping your mood up: you hoped that a certain person would be there, too. 

A few moments later, you, Natasha and Wanda were leaving the elevator and walking into a crowded room with countless, well-dressed people, soft jazz music and the most important thing for you: a bar. The first thing you hurried to the second you had seen it. 

“You know where you will find me this evening.” you whispered and in the next second, you were melting with the crowd. You ordered a Vodka on the rocks and as you had the drink, you poured it down your throat with one fast sip just to order the next one. As you had the second glass in your hand, you slowly turned around just to get the heartattack of your life. 

“Are you fucking insane?” you gasped with a hand over your heart to dramatize the situation even more. The man in front of you came slowly closer with his sparkling emerald eyes just focused on you.

“Oh my lady, I didn’t mean to startle you to death.” Loki said with only a small gap between you two that you already felt his warm breath fanning over your face. 

“Naww, it-it’s okay, Loki. I am pretty fine.” you answered shaky. Loki heard your uneven breath and your stammering what caused him to smirk with mischief. He liked the effect he had on you since the first time you two had met. 

Since three months, it was a back and forth between you and Loki with flirting and secret glances at each other. With each encounter, your feelings for the dark-haired, good looking god became only stronger but you were never sure if he would feel the same. 

“Well, well, well. I have to admit that you are very good-looking in this dress, lady y/n.” Loki said and let his eyes approvingly roaming over your appearance. You smirked lopsided up at the man with crossed arms. 

“So, are you implying that I am usually not good-looking?” you asked cheeky and Loki stopped with his eyes at your eyes again. 

“No. What I am implying is that, this time, you are the reason why I become crazy just when I am looking at you. And it is worse than ever before.” 

“Loki, aren't you tired of just playing around?”

“And what do you suggest then?”

“Come with me.”

Ten minutes later, you entered with Loki one of the unfinished floors of the Stark Tower. You came often to this floor because it had the best view over the city of the whole tower. The countless city lights were sparkling, blinking and dancing so that the room was filled with mysterious, colorful patterns. The music of the party was loud enough that it was buzzing underneath your feet. 

With slow and elegant moves, you walked over to the ceiling-high window to look over the beautiful and never sleeping city. Through the reflection of the glass, you saw how Loki was watching you until he followed you how you had hoped he would do it. 

“And now, my lady?” Loki breathed against your neck and shot shivers down your spine. You turned slowly around to meet Loki who was so close to you again. Only inches were between you two. Loki’s delicious and masculine scent was clouding your mind and you were sure that he was able to let the world stop just for you. 

“Well, if you don’t like it here, we can go back to the party or-”

“Which party?” Loki interrupted you smirking and with his long, slender index finger on your lips and came even closer. Your hands were grabbing the collar of Loki’s black suit shirt to pull him down to you. 

“What do you think to start our own party?” you whispered against his lips and in the next second, Loki crashed his lips against yours for an urgent but passionately kiss. His lips worked perfectly against yours as if he had done nothing else in his life. He could taste the Vodka on your tongue as you two deepened the kiss. All the tension was exploding within one second and nothing or no one could stop that between you and Loki. 

Loki’s lips tasted like you had imagined it countless times in your dreams. Loki’s hands were slowly but determined roaming over your dress to feel out your body with all its shapes and to press you against his body. As the kiss lasted, you just wanted Loki even closer and he was more than willingly to follow you. 

Tony’s party long forgotten...


End file.
